


A Day at Bobby's

by Kajune



Series: Randomness at the Singer House [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bobby is so Done, Gen, Humor, Lucifer Being a Dick, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, One Shot, POV Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby sighs a lot. Who wouldn't, when your house is full of people safe to call "unusual"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I came up with. I wanted to do something slightly humorous. Since I'm a bit in love with Lucifer!Sam, I added him to the story. I hope you readers enjoy~

Bobby sighs.

It's the twentieth time he's done that in the past three days, too many for a guy his age, but he doesn't care. It's impossible to resist the urge when all he's been seeing is in nonsense recently. Pure. Unadulterated. Nonsense.

The cause of it is unsurprisingly the Winchester brothers.

...or brother, to be precise.

When Bobby thought about having kids, he knew he'd end up seeing little bundles of noise and energy racing around his house. It was an unpleasant thought. After he met Sam and Dean, this did not happen often. Once they hit their mid-teens, he believed he was never going to have kids running around, giving him headaches.

Truth is, he now has a man in his early thirties dashing around the yard.

It's a sight that makes him sigh uncontrollably. This is just one of the things Dean Winchester has done that's putting Bobby's mood into a whole new low. Today, Bobby actually prayed he would not see anymore crazy acts, but as soon as he poured himself a glass of scotch as he sat behind his desk, Dean came storming down the stairs yelling sailor-level curses.

That's when Bobby sighed.

He doesn't bother greeting the pair that walk down the staircase, nor directing a comment at Castiel, who has been sitting on the window sill, watching Dean with intense concern over his well being.

The angel tries to be prepared to help Dean should he require it, but Bobby hasn't seen him do anything ever since he brought the Winchester here. Always so rigid whatever stance or posture he assumes, and eyes always fixed on Dean the minute the guy starts getting into a fight with Sam.

No, not Sam, the _thing_ possessing Sam.

The Morning Star.

Bobby found little kids running around bad enough, but to have **The Devil** cackling as Dean Winchester, a grown man, chases after him in a fruitless attempt to punish him for whatever childish prank he threw...just makes Bobby wonder if the world is about to end. Again. This is beyond a human's ability to accept as part of their daily life. Bobby may be a hunter, experienced and well-trained, but this, this just makes him want to...

Sigh.

"You are ejecting far too much oxygen for your lungs to be considered healthy, Mr. Singer."

Bobby half-heartedly looks up at the person who spoke to him, but he doesn't see eyes looking back, just focused on a book, an 800-page book of ancient origin. Is it strange, to actually own a book that can steal the attention of an archangel for three days straight?

He's not sure if he should feel proud or downright disturbed. Adam Milligan, the young man sitting next to said person and equally surrounded by a dozen books, seems to like the quietness and peace that comes with an angel reading a book.

...and not hopping on cars just to piss Dean off.

He's trying hard to remember, very hard, on the cause for having five extra people in his house, only two of which are human. Not that he likes living alone and being so for months and months, since company is good if you know who you're sharing it with, but Bobby can't simply shake it off that two archangels are in his house and each has the power to split the planet in half.

Not to mention that both of them had once been dying to destroy the world with what Dean described as, a "prized fight", triggered by severe "daddy issues".

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

Bobby says with a raise of his glass. He doesn't take a sip, having lost the desire to indulge himself in anything but deep thinking thanks to Dean's early morning decision today. Chase the devil around the house and not bother to ask if Bobby is going to want to live through seeing him do that.

There's a gun in his desk drawer, just so you know.

Wednesday morning started with Castiel flapping his wings in and informing him of fairly excessive company. He gave an apology before heading out the front door. Three minutes later - and dare he say too soon later - the Impala came driving in. At first, Bobby thought they had rescued Adam somehow, as well as brought over a friend.

The reality was far more shocking, and Bobby was incredibly prepared with the idea of apologizing to John and shooting Dean dead.

Out of love has he not done just that.

But nothing's to stop him from firing the gun at himself.

He still can't remember why and how and only knows things from what he's seen. Adam is alright, content more than an average young man should. He snaps sometimes, but mostly at anyone who isn't his companion, Michael. Castiel is simply Castiel, which is good. Dean on the other hand, spends far too much time turning his house into some sort of circus. He clashes with Lucifer far too often for any sane person's comfort.

He kind of doubts anyone told him why Lucifer was wearing Sam.

When the five of them showed up, Sam was still himself but later in the day, he switched to Lucifer and Dean knew almost immediately too. Hard not to realize, to be honest, when the Devil snapped his fingers and caused a thunderstorm to pour down from the ceiling.

From the _freaking_ ceiling.

That was just the first of many crazy acts done between the two. Bobby sighed for the first time that moment, his body soaked by ice cold rain and his ears assaulted by the roaring of Dean and the laughing of Lucifer.

Adam shouted, Castiel backed away into a corner, while Michael was the only one not to get wet.

Bobby swears, that if tomorrow starts up with another unbelievable act, all the bullets in his precious handgun are going to be used. He won't use it today, simply because he's taking the liberty of practicing self-restraint. He can't swallow down his own scotch, so why not do something else non-destructive, huh?

Dean comes back, sweaty and moody, two hours later. Michael doesn't react, rarely does to anything, but seems constantly in tune with his surroundings. Bobby deliberately keeps his eyes fixed on the hunter and not on the being outside, dancing to a pop song. Dean stomps back up the stairs, dragging small curses barely loud enough to hear as he does.

Adam and Castiel's eyes follow him for a few moments, before they both blink, and resume whatever they were doing. Castiel looks out toward Lucifer, with worry on his face, and Bobby thinks the only sane person left besides him in this house is this angel.

It's not entirely comforting, but it helps to give Bobby hope that he won't be needing to use the gun.

He sighs again.

 

 


End file.
